Cane
Cane Cane is one of the main protagonists in this story.He's the leader of the werewolves,and he is the last descendent of the Corialus Clan,the strongest clan in the world.He's originally from the Alps,but he came to United States after the Bloodshed of the Alps,where his whole family was killed. Names Cane Leader Chief Dear The Last Descendent of The Corialus Clan Home place The Alps (originally) The Castle Race Werewolf Family Alena (wife) Alera (daughter) Unnamed mother (deceased) Unnamed father (deceased) Cerana (sister,deceased) Unnamed sisters and brothers (deceased) Alena's father (father-in-law,deceased) Alena's mother (mother-in-law,deceased) Sereana (wife's cousin) First appearance Forbidden Love I Biography Early Life Cane was born in a small village on the Alps in Switzerland,somewhere on the 12th century.He lived with his parents and several siblings.Cane and her little sister,Cerana,were in a very good relationship,Cane even would have given his life for her.Then somewhere in the 13th century,was a great massacre,the Bloodshed of the Alps,and all the villagers died.Cane's sister,Cerana,died in his arms.Cane left the village,and swore revenge to all responsibles of the Bloodshed. 19th Century (the time of the events in Forbidden Love I and II) Cane came to United States with his soldiers,and they made a camp to a forest near the Vampire Castle.On the 2nd night they were staying there,Cane met Alena,the Princess of the Vampires.They began to have affections towards each other,and eventually they fell in love.Alena found out that Cane was there,because he was going to revenge his family's death,and that the The Butcher of the Alps was living in the Castle.Cane and Alena joined forces,and they attacked to the castle.There Alena found out that The Butcher of the Alps was actually her father,the King of the Vampires.Cane went there and heard that Alena loves him more than anything,and that she was pregnant to him.Cane starts fighting with Alena's father,and defeats him.Then Cane and Alena live together in the Castle as King and Queen. In Forbidden Love II Cane and Alena's daughter Alera,is 10 years old,and she's a hybrid.Almost in the beginning,Alena's cousin,Sareana,comes to the castle,and Cane notices that she doesn't like werewolves(because she's afraid of them).Cane decides to go to his family's grave 500 years after they died,and he takes Alena and Alera with him.They go to the harbour,and then they go to Europe with Matt,who is Cane's old friend. Personality Physical appearance Cane is the strongest and fastest of all werewolves,and he has extraordinary powers(because of his blood related to the Corialus Clan). Personality Cane is a loyal leader,and a little rough from the edges.Still,he has shown kindness and love to some people(mostly to Alena).Cane can get angry (according to Alena) sometimes,but usually he's calm and peaceful. Powers and Abilities Strength Cane has unhuman strength,because he's a werewolf and he has blood related to the Corialus Clan.He's strong in many ways;he can jump down from atleast 20 meters,and he's physically strong(his physical strength isn't mentioned in the story,but he's still unhumanly strong because he's a werewolf). Speed Cane is faster than any normal animals,but it is never mentioned if he is faster than Alena or anyone else. Relationships Family Cane loved his family,and swore revenge for the murder of his family. Alena Alena is Cane's wife,and Cane loves Alena more than anything.Cane didn't care about them being from different races,because he loved Alena so much.Cane doesn't even care that Alena is the daughter of his family's killer.Alena is probably the only one,who Cane has shown kindness. Alera Cane loves Alera very much,and he's always proud of her.They have really good father-and-daughter realtionship. Alena's father Cane feels much of hatred towards Alena's father,because he killed his family.In the end of the Forbidden Love I,Cane manages to throw Alena's father out of the window,that way killing him. Rage Rage is the general of Cane's soldiers,and Cane's best friend.Cane spends a lot of his time with Rage in the middle of the day,because Alena is a vampire,and she can't be otuside on light.